Death at First Sight
by The-Dark-Archer
Summary: Blood, everywhere. And nothing I could do to stop it from flowing. My second story. x3 Kinda violent, so tell me if I should change the rating to M instead. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Death at First Sight**

A/N: Hiii everyone! Well, now I'm writing my next fanfic! And I'm reaaally sorry about not continuing on the first, loves. WELL. This one is going to be a lot darker. It also might have some intense romance, but I'm not positive yet. We'll have to see how it goes X3 Also… I know this has _nothing_ to do with Kingdom Hearts except for the characters, but ohwell. XD Enjoy

Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be sitting at my cheap computer in my cheap computer chair at my cheap desk? NO, I would be relaxing in some other country, preferably Japan, and eating chocolate by the pound!

----

He was running, but he couldn't for much longer. With every step his lungs and legs felt like they were about to burn off. With every step the sweat on his forehead threatened to drip into his eyes, threatened to block his vision. He couldn't hold on. Not anymore.

He could hear the sounds of his pursuer's footsteps, hear the heavy breath laced with anticipation and madness. There was no where to go, no where to hide. Dread swept through him as he ran through the dark glade, the moon providing no light at all. The town had been left far behind. He had no idea how long he had been sprinting through the wilderness. But he did know that he wouldn't be able to run forever.

He tripped, sprawling onto the cold ground. _Should've figured something like that would happen…_ He thought grimly, rolling over to see his attacker looming over him, his eyes filled with insanity.

He had to do something; he couldn't die here! Not without Namine… not without telling her that—

He felt a tight grasp on his arm, and focused on the madman's face. Horrified, he realized what was about to happen. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Inevitability was not the best feeling, not for a moment like this.

His arm was yanked out of his socket with one powerful heave, the bone coming clean out of his shoulder. He screamed in anguish and pain as dark blood splattered all over his attacker, the ground, and himself. The pain shot through him until he nearly lost consciousness, yet by some cruel twist of fate he remained awake. His breathing was labored, the loss of blood making him dizzy. The thick blood still spurted from the vast, jagged hole in his body.

His gaze went back up to his attacker. The man had a crazed smile fixed on his face, broad and wide, and _very_ disconcerting. The man's hands were covered in blood. _His_ blood. Suddenly the man's clawed arm plunged forward into his body, breaking easily through the skin on his chest, before grasping his heart. Ripping it out of his body, the man grinned manically, holding the still-pulsing object up. It was the last thing he saw before he died.

---

"Where is he?" The blonde female sobbed. "Tell me the truth, damn you!"

"I'm sorry. He's dead."

A/n: Not too long, but never fear! I shall write more 3


	2. Disbelieving

**Death at First Sight**

A/N: Well then, it's the second chapter! You _know_ I'm enjoying writing the story when I've updated twice in one day. D

Disclaimer: Hrrmmm……. This is called _fan_ fiction, my dear lawyers.

'-------'

It was hard to believe that it had already been one week since his death. Namine sighed, running her hands along the warm, comforting wood of the bench she stood on. She had come to Sunset Hill in hopes to take her thoughts off Roxas and instead watch the sunset, but it hadn't helped. It had only reminded her of the time he took her here, three months ago…

---'

"_Come on, Namine, I want you to see something!" Roxas' eyes were eager, and he grabbed her slim hand and started running through town. She stumbled after him, laughing as he pushed past some people. _

"_Excuse me!" He yelled over his shoulder._

"_Roxas!" She said in a scolding voice, the effect rather ruined by her laughter. "Do you really need to get there now?"_

"_Yes. Sunset doesn't last forever, you know."_

'---

The sunset had nearly ended, long dark shadows casting over the ground. All the other people had left to go home, and Namine sat alone on her bench. The beautiful vision of the sun slowly sinking into bright golds and pinks had once made her feel joyful and in awe, but now only made her empty inside. She turned her head to the side, blonde hair partially covering her face as tears pricked her big blue eyes.

She sighed, standing and brushing off her plain white dress. "I can't cry over the past forever," She said aloud, but her voice sounded weak and unsure in the silence. The sky was getting darker, and she sighed once again before making her way down the steep hill.

There was no other sound than her shoes scuffing gently on the path. No sound except… she paused, frowning. She thought she had heard something, almost like a rustling. Glancing warily at the bushes around her, she began walking again. Everything _seemed_ alright. There was nothing to fear, probably just some animal.

"I must be going insane, seeing how Roxas was killed…" She spoke out loud again. She always seemed to do that when she was alone. Silence made her uneasy and afraid; she had to do something to break it. This time the sound of her voice made her feel almost more afraid, somehow.

A tear spilled out of her eye, coming out of nowhere. "Show yourself!" Namine burst out, hysteria edging her voice. A small bunny hopped out of the bush, his ears and nose twitched as he contemplated her before bounding away.

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, relieved. She wasn't behaving like herself lately, and this was proof. Shaking her head, she continued down the path.

----

"We don't have much time." Kairi's voice was soft, edged with malice. Sora had never heard her use that tone. Or at least hadn't, until Kairi had lost her soul. Her red hair was now edged in black, and her eyes were narrower than before. Or at least they seemed that way- she glared so much now, they might be permanently like that. Sora shook his head, frowning.

"Kairi. I told you not to come back…"

"Be _quiet_, Sora. I do what I want," His once-friend hissed, eyes narrowing further than usual.

"I'm not going to help you with anything." He crossed his arms stubbornly, looking Kairi straight in the eye.

"You don't understand, I _have_ to kill Namine!" She burst out. Sora stared.

"N-NAMINE? Why do you want to kill HER? Are you insane? She's the nicest person ever!"

Aqua eyes became slits once again. "So you would think. It turns out that… well, never mind."

A thought dawned in Sora's mind. He would never have thought it of the old Kairi, but now that she was so different… "Did… did YOU kill Roxas?" He stammered, eyes widening.

"No!" Kairi said forcefully, taking a deep breath before continuing. "No. I didn't. But someone in my 'group' did. We really didn't want to kill him; we had to." She said simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "He had learned what we were going to do to his dear Namine. Therefore, he had to go."

Silence met her words as Sora stared at her, dumbfounded. He raked a hand through his typical-anime-guy hair, and was about to speak when Kairi opened her mouth first.

"The point is, I want you to assist me with Namine."

"What? Why in all the worlds would I help you with that! We're _friends_, don't you understand what that means anymore?"

Her eyes darkened in anger, but he continued speaking, voice filled with rage and nostaligia.

"Don't you remember what it was like to be human? To have a heart, a soul? Don't you wish to be like that again?"

Kairi retorted quickly, "Of course n—"

Suddenly, a wave of memories overcame her.

----'

"_Hey guys. Ever wondered what it was like off this island?" A younger Kairi, hair up to her chin, swung her legs childishly as she sat on the tree branch, next to younger versions of Riku and Sora._

_Riku smiled, the expression lighting up his green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and—_

_--_

_Kairi stood, emptiness surrounding her. Her shadow seemed to stretch on forever in front of her. The shadow grew, shaping and reshaping over and over. It was cold… so cold… yet blisteringly hot at the same time. The nothingness shattered, leaving her staring at something nightmarishly wrong. "Is this the end?" She whispered, staring. The coldness was freezing her limbs, the hotness was melting her eyes. "Am I going to die here?"_

_----'_

"—ri? Kairi?Kairi!" Her eyes opened to find Sora standing over her, eyes filled with concern. She hadn't seen that expression on him for a long time. Not since… not since a few months ago, ever since she had lost her heart.

"Kairi!" He looked relieved. "What just happened, are you okay?" For once her large eyes were wide open, her brows uncreased. Her lips were slightly parted, drawing his attention. He felt an odd urge to do… something… Frowning, he shook his head quickly, ridding those thoughts.

"Sora… Sora… I'm… yes. I'm fine." She stood briskly, then stumbling, grabbing Sora's shoulder to regain her balance.

He couldn't help it. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling like this. An odd burning feeling in his chest and stomach, that had surfaced out of nowhere. He leaned forward into Kairi, ignoring her cry of shock.


	3. Paranoia

**Death at First Sight**

A/N: Alright, chapter three! C'mon people, review! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Happy?? –whacks with KH2 game manual-

'-----------------------'

His lips brushed lightly against hers as his arms came around her. Kairi stood stiff and unrelenting, in shock. Sora was about to deepen the kiss when she pushed hard on his chest. Skidding backwards, he landed in a pile of arms and legs.

Looking up, he saw that Kairi's eyes had returned to the glowering expression they always seemed to have. Always had, until one minute ago… but now they had resumed the look.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Her voice was angry, staccato and rising in volume.

"I… I don't know what came over me," Sora said sheepishly, clambering to his feet quickly. His hope faded; Kairi obviously wasn't back to normal. Not yet, and maybe not ever.

"So. Will you help me?" She resumed as if nothing unusual at all had occurred. Sora stared at her for a moment, stunned.

"Nevermind. I can see that you're of no use." Sighing exasperatedly, Kairi head out the door.

'--------------'

He sat at the dingy, overcrowded bar, a hand curled possessively around a tankard of beer. His eyes were unfocused, as if he were deep in thought. A red headed female slipped up next to him, pushing aside two drunken men and their woman 'acquaintances'.

"Kairi." He nodded, acknowledging her.

"No luck," She said, exhaling angrily. "He won't budge, of course. Just as I said." She paused, looking around curiously. "Where are the others?"

"They can't come. Busy with taking care of some things. And of course, Axel still has to find where she lives."

Kairi nodded absentmindedly, ordering a strong drink as the barman passed by. She waited until it arrived, in a glass that didn't look quite clean, before speaking.

"And what about the vial? Are you still searching for it?" She took a large gulp, enjoying the burning feel of the liquid slipping down her throat.

"Yes, I—"

Suddenly Kairi choked, hands moving up to grab at her throat. Slipping from her chair she fell to her knees, making odd gurgling noises.

The bar was silent for once, everyone staring. Suddenly there was chaos.

"Kairi? Kairi, what's happening!"

-

Her throat felt like it was constricting, closing with her unable to do anything to stop it. She couldn't breath, couldn't swallow the rest of the drink resting at the top of her throat. Her long fingers wrapped around her throat, as if hoping that would help her. She could feel her throat pounding with her heartbeat and felt panic spread through her, taking over her mind. She couldn't breathe… she couldn't breathe… she was slipping away into oblivion at last.

'-----------------'

Kairi woke in a large white bed. She sat up and took a few large, gasping breaths as she remembered what had happened. Her throat felt strange… it wasn't tight anymore, but something seemed different.

A doctor entered the room, and looked pleased as he saw he sitting up.

"Feeling better, dear?" He asked.

_Don't call me that!_ She was about to scream, before swallowing and managing to get out, "What… what happened?"

"We're not quite sure. We arrived just in time to save you. We had to attach oxygen tubes to your body immediately before taking you to the hospital. Then we had to do surgery and … remove… some of your throat. There might be some soreness and swelling for the next few days, but it'll be okay."

Kairi felt horrified. "But… what happened?" She yelled. "Why did that happen to me? And where's Cloud?"

"I'm afraid we don't know what happened, or why it happened." The doctor sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He looked tired. "And I don't know who this Cloud you're talking about is. Unless… was he the young man who visited yesterday? Spiky blonde hair?"

Kairi nodded, deep in thought. "Wait. Yesterday? How long have I been… been here?"

"About four days."

She instantly felt dizzy, as if learning that she hadn't eaten for a long time had triggered her intense hunger.

A young nurse trotted in, carrying a rather ugly teal tray laden with salad, juice, some fruit, and a muffin. "Here you go, miss."

Kairi took the tray without talking, eating quickly. The doctor and nurse left, conversing in low tones. She glared after them, pausing in eating a slice of watermelon. Swallowing food hurt her throat. She grimaced, swallowing another bite. Anything to make this hunger stop.

'-----------------'

Namine lay back in the large bubble bath, closing her eyes. It was the first relaxed moment she'd had in a long while. Ever since… well, you can guess when she began feeling depressed.

She sunk into the water, letting the lavender-scented bubbles rise to her chin. She sighed, moving her arm slowly through the heated water.

What was going on?


End file.
